Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Miley and Nick are going out. Nick does something to Miley, that he soon regrets. Travis comes to live in California, him and Miley become close friends, once again. But do they take the next step? R&R plz! Might change the rating a bit higher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new Hannah Montana story. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Nick walked into the Stewarts house, like he did everyday day before school.

"Nick. How ya doin'" Robby Ray asked.

"Good, and you?" Nick asked, shaking Robby's hand, like every other day.

"Fine, she is just getting ready. Can we talk?" Robby asked, guiding him over to the couch.

"Yeah sure." Nick said walking over to the couch. "What'd you want to talk about?" Nick asked, as they sat down.

"Well, you and my daughter are getting pretty close, aren't ya?" Robby asked, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" Nick asked.

"Well, I thought it was time to have a little conversation. I will start. Don't ever hurt my little girl!" Robby told him seriously.

"Yes sir.." Nick paused looking at the stairs, where Miley was coming down stairs.

"Darlin' Guess who is here." Robby asked, like every other day.

"Nick. Hey babe." Miley said finishing the stairs, and walked over to hug him.

"Hi, honey." Nick said taking in her wonderful hug. They kissed, just once before Robby started to get suspicious.

"Ok, break apart. I don't care if you do that when I am not there, but not when your around me." Robby told them, Jackson started to smile.

"Calm down dad. She is a girl, she will kiss. Get over it." Jackson laughed.

"Ok, daddy, we gotta go. Bye." Miley waved, walked out, closing the door behind her.

Robby waved back.

"Jackson, don't you have school?" Robby asked, seeing Jackson at the table eating a piece of toast.

"Not yet, exam week, don't have class till 10:00." Jackson told him.

"Whatever." Robby sighed, going out for his jog.

Meanwhile, Miley and Nick got into the car. Nick started to kiss her.

"Nick….." Miley sighed. "I never disobey my father."

"Technically your not disobeying him. He said when he is not around. I don't see him." Nick made his point.

"Fine." Miley said letting Nick kiss her again.

The bell rang for class to start. Miley and Nick decided to ditch class, they haven't had anytime together since they got together. They went to hide in a corner.

"So, Nick. What are we doing here. I be better with us just going to class. Personally." Miley smiled.

"Honey, we haven't had anytime to just be a couple." Nick complained.

"Yes we have. What about whenever we are up in my room?" Miley asked.

"That doesn't count. I think we should ditch the entire day. Miley your smart. You don't need to go to school right now, you don't need anything from this school." Nick tried to reason with her.

"Fine. Where are we going?" Miley asked getting up.

"I will show you." Nick smiled, as they ran to the car.

"Nick…" Miley sighed.

"Miley, we deserve it." Nick told her.

Miley's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Miley answered.

"Hey. Where are you?" Lilly asked, from the other line.

"Ohh, I am not feeling good. Nick is taking me to the hospital." Miley lied. She felt bad for lying to her best friend.

"Miley, you wouldn't ditch class, to talk with him in the hallway. Yeah, I saw you. I thought you were better then that Miley. What has gotten into you? Before you started dating Nick you were always on time to class. And you never ditched. What is up with that?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly you just wouldn't understand. You don't know what it is to be famous. Both ways." Miley told her.

"Yeah, cause I was never you? Bye." Lilly sighed before hanging up.

"Lilly wait!" Miley called into her phone. There was no answer on the other line.

Miley looked up at Nick.

"You ruined my friendship with Lilly. How could you?" Miley asked ashamed.

"Miley. You never think for yourself. You always think, if that will work for your friends. Never for you." Nick told her.

"Maybe your right. I am sorry, I shouldn't have barked at you. I am sorry." Miley told him.

"It is ok. Babe." Nick said, putting his hands on Miley's face, he kissed her gently.

Meanwhile, the bell rang, school was over. Miley got into Nick's car. Then, there was a knock at the window.

She thought she new the person, but she couldn't figure it out. Miley opened the door, she stepped out.

"who are you?" Miley asked, standing outside the car.

"Travis. Travis Brody. Miley?" Travis asked.

"Travis?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Hey smiley Miley." Travis smiled.

Nick stepped out of the car, tired of waiting. "Miley, who is this?" Nick asked, getting annoyed.

"Ohh, this is my friend from Nashville. Travis Brody." Miley smiled introducing them.

"So Miley, do you think I could drive you home. I have a lot to talk to you about." Travis smiled.

Miley looked over at Nick. Who was getting angry. He nodded.

"Yeah." Miley smiled, walking behind Travis to his car.

"That Travis kid will not last a day." Nick told himself, speeding away. Miley turned around, quickly.

Meanwhile, Lilly was walking to the Stewarts house. She knocked on the door.

Robby answered, "Why hello Lilly. Haven't seen you over here for a while." Robby smiled, opening the door for Lilly.

"Hey, Miley here?" Lilly said taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Actually no. Do you remember Travis Brody from Nashville?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lilly asked, looking at the phone once again.

"Well, he is in California, hanging out with Miley." Robby smiled, sitting on the couch with Lilly.

"What do you think about Nick?" Lilly asked, putting her phone away. "Like, as a person."

"Well, I think he is a good kid. Why?" Robby asked.

"I don't think he is good for Miley. There is something wrong with him, he is not right for Miley." Lilly told Robby, breathing heavily.

"Lilly what are you talking about?" Jackson asked, as he walked down the stairs.

"There is something wrong with Nick, I just don't know what it is. Like he has a little secret that we don't know." Lilly explained her feeling for Nick.

"You know what? I believe you." Jackson said. "Nick is hiding something. Bad." Jackson said worried for his sister.

"And I think I might no what it is." Jackson paused, at their worried faces looking at him.

Miley was riding in Travis's car. She had so many questions, and so little time with him. She missed him so much.

"So…." Miley paused.

"So what." Travis asked, taking his eyes off the street for a second.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked. "As in California."

"I am living here now. California is my new home." Travis smiled at Miley. "I have missed you so. But.." Travis smiled.

"Travis?" Miley asked. "Why did you say but?"

"Who was the guy you were with?" Travis asked, his eyes glued to the road.

"That was Nick. My boyfriend. Travis when you come here we cant just pick up where we left off. I love Nick. He has never hurt me." Miley explained.

"Ohh." Travis said. Miley new that he had a whole in his heart now.

"I am sorry." Miley told him. "You know that I love you, as a friend. But I love Nick. And I don't want that to get in the way of our friendship. Deal?"

"Deal." Travis said, but he had a whole in his heart where Miley used to be. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go for it." Miley said.

"I still love you. And I know that you love Nick. But I had to tell you that. Well, here is your house. Bye Miley." Travis sighed opening Miley's door for her.

Miley was speechless as she left the car, and started on her walk way to her house. She turned around, Travis speed away.

Miley started to cry, on the sidewalk. Robby came out, after hearing the worst news he could ever hear.

"Miley what's wrong?" Robby asked, knelling down beside her.

"I think I ruined my relationship with Travis. I made everything wrong." Miley cried, looking up at her father.

"Honey you didn't ruin it. You just made it better." Robby told her, believing every single word he had said.

"Are you sure." Miley asked, wiping tears off, her red eyes.

"Yes, darlin' I am positive." Robby smiled down at his daughter. "Stay out here if you like. Or come in. Lilly is waiting for you. She wants to talk." Robby told his daughter, walking back to the house.

"Your choice."

Miley stood up, the wiped all her tears away.

She opened the door.

"Miley, come upstairs, please." Lilly told her, waiting at the stairs.

"What is going on?" Miley asked, not moving an inch.

"Miley, I will tell you. Come with me." Lilly told her.

Miley made her way to the stairs, Lilly opened Miley's door, and waited for her.

Miley walked through her door, getting annoyed.

"Lilly, what is going on!" Miley asked frustrated.

"Nick is cheating on you." Lilly said breaking the silence.

"What?" Miley asked, not believe what Lilly had just said.

"He is cheating on you with another girl. Miley I am telling the truth. Jackson told me and your dad, while you were out with Travis. Please Miley, you gotta believe me." Lilly begged.

"How do you know?" Miley asked tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Jackson had a picture, sent from someone. When Nick was on tour, a month ago. He was kissing another girl. I am sorry Miley." Lilly told her friend.

"Do you have the picture?" Miley asked, trying not to cry, but wasn't working so good.

"Yeah." Lilly sighed handing her, her phone.

Miley took the phone from Lilly. The picture was of Nick kissing another girl. Miley was broken, she gave Lilly her phone back.

"I am sorry." Lilly said.

"it is ok, can I be alone." Miley asked, letting her tears fall freely from her face.

"Yeah." Lilly sighed, as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Lilly walked down the steppes, where she found Robby and Jackson waiting for the news.

"Lilly?" Jackson asked. "How did she take it."

"She is up in her room. Tears pouring from her eyes. Does that answer your question?" Lilly asked. She felt so bad for her friend.

"I shouldn't have showed you guys. It is all my fault." Jackson looked down.

"Jackson. No, if you wouldn't have told us, then she never would have found out, and then she would be with a cheater." Lilly told Jackson. "It is not your fault. It is that idiot for cheating on Miley."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this story. Please review. I love reviews, they make me happy inside. So tell me what you like/dislike about the storys. If you do have something you dont like about it, can you say it is a nice way. Thank you. So what'd you think about this first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of this. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"It is not your fault. It is the idiot for cheating on Miley." Lilly tried to clam him down.

"Lilly if I wouldn't have told you guys, my sister wouldn't be laying in her room crying her eyes out." Jackson told her.

"Jackson don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you thought was right." Lilly said, putting her hand on him crying shoulder.

"I guess your right, she would've been with that idiot, now at least she will be happy with someone else, who actually loves her, and will not cheat on her." Jackson agreed.

"Why are you guys talking about me behind my back?" Miley sniffled, walking down the stairs. Robby stood up, and went over to hug his daughter.

"I am so sorry honey." Robby hugged his daughter.

"I know dad. I just thought that this one would last forever. I guess not." Miley said, starting to cry again.

"Honey every relationship you have, there will always be a couple up's and down's but that is always something your gonna have to live with." Robby told his daughter.

"Yeah, and I have come all this way, not just to give up." Miley, said getting happier.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Miley called, walking to the door.

There stood Travis.

"I am sorry, Miley. Can we talk?" Travis asked, standing in the doorway, waiting for her to give him an answer.

"Yeah, come in. We will go up to my room." Miley said holding the door open, showing the way to her room.

They entered the door, she shut it as he walked through.

"I am sorry I freaked out on you." Travis apologized.

"It is ok. I guess when you are gonna break up with someone you forget about that." Miley slightly smiled.

"Your breaking up with Nick?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, he is cheating on me." Miley sighed. "But I don't care anymore. It is his loss."

"Miley I am sorry. Well, they always say, when you break up with someone you find someone better." Travis smiled

"Yeah, I guess your right. I never thought about it that way." Miley smiled.

"So do you still have that crush on me?" Miley asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of it that for a while. But, I will tell you once I figure it out." Travis smiled, looking into Miley's eyes. Miley quickly looked away, once she saw his eyes, on hers.

"I am sorry." Travis apologized, rubbing Miley's cheek.

"Travis don't, I am not ready for another relationship, again. What is your like Nick? I cant go through that again, I just cant." Miley said, walking out of her room, and down stairs.

"Everything ok?" Robby asked taking dishes out of the dishwasher, and putting them away.

"Yeah, dad. Everything is perfect. I am going to go end it with Nick. I cant take it anymore." Miley said getting her keys and walking out of the house.

She knocked on the door. Nick answered almost immediately.

"Hey. I am sorry about speeding away earlier." Nick apologized.

"Really? Who are you darting?" Miley asked, anger growing in her tone.

"What are you talking about. I am dating you. Only you." Nick said.

"really, then why did Lilly show me this picture?" Miley asked him, showing him the picture of him kissing another girl.

"It is not what it looks like. I was on tour, I missed you." Nick explained.

"Whatever. It is over. Don't talk to me, or my family. I don't want to see you near my house ever again." Miley said getting tears in her eyes, walked away.

"Miley, please." Nick said, pulling her close to him, taking her head, and kissing her.

"Nick, no. Were done. Let me go!" Miley struggled from his tight grip.

"I am not letting you go, were not breaking up. Were not breaking up!" Nick yelled, kissing her in between every word.

"Nick, Let me go!" Miley screamed, trying to get his hand off of her's.

"Never. Come on, were going into the house, to make out and kiss. My brothers, nor parents aren't home." Nick smiled, dragging her into the house and locking all the doors so no one could get in.

Nick was on top of Miley, on the bed, forcing her to kiss him.

"Nick let me go!" Miley screamed.

"No!" Nick yelled. As he started to rap her. He took off her shirt, keeping her bra on.

"Nick stop it!" Miley screamed, struggling to get Nick off of her.

"No, do you think I am stupid?" Nick asked, starting to take of her pants.

"This is wrong. Your suppose to be better then this." Miley begged.

"I don't care." Nick yelled in her ears.

About an hour later, he left her, laying on the bed. He bra half on, she was traumatized.

He was in the bathroom. She reached for her phone. She dialled Lilly's number.

"Hello." Lilly answered.

All there was, was breathing.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, worriedness growing in her voice.

"He rapped me." Miley said, her voice sounded husky, she was unconscious.

"What?" Lilly asked flabbergasted. "Miley?"

"Robby, there is something wrong!" Lilly said, as she hung up the phone.

"what is it Lilly. Did something happen to Miley?" Robby asked, walking towards Lilly, who was on the couch, breathing heavily.

"Nick rapped Miley!" Lilly said, as she saw Jackson run down the stairs.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Miley got rapped by Nick!" Lilly said as they all rushed through the door.

* * *

**So how was it? How much do you like this story? And tell me a couple things about what you like/dislike about this. Umm, and rate my story from 1 to 10. I accept both bad and good reviews so write away. But if it is not too much to ask please make the bad reviews, if that is what your choose, make it a nice, no swears, unless it is needed, and dont be mean. Be nice, in your bad reviews. So i guess this is what i had to say. **

**Love: Naykrus180. You guys make me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this. Just to let you know. I cried while writing it. **

* * *

"Miley got rapped by Nick!" Lilly said, as they all rushed to the door. "I thought Nick was nice. Not a rapper."

"I thought kindly of him. Until, he rapped my little girl. Now he is gonna pay." Robby said, driving over to Nicks house. "I mean, I shook hands with that kid! He is never coming near my house again!" Robby started to tears in his eyes.

"Dad? Miley is strong. And independent. Give her some credit. I am sure, she is pulling him off of her, and everything. Don't cry. You have been a good father to her. I am sure of it." Jackson tried to calm his father down. "She will be fine. I promise."

"Yeah, she has suffered through losing her mom. To rumours about her being pregnant." Lilly reasoned. "She will be fine. We are going over there. And we will call the cops. Something will happen to him."

They parked in front of the house, he sat there for a second, wiping all his tears out of his eyes.

"Ready?" Robby asked.

"Yeah." Lilly answered.

"I am not."

"Come on. Robby. You have to stand up to this. Miley will be fine, some way or another."

They busted through the door. "Miley!" Jackson called.

"Miley?" Robby asked, searching the house.

"Ha-ha! Your not going to find her." Nick said, approaching them, a base ball bat in his hand, hitting his hand every time he took a step.

"Where is she!" Lilly demanded.

"Where is she?" Nick said, in a girly voice, mimicking Lilly.

"Where is she?" Lilly said, anger growing in her voice.

"Wow, for a small little girl, your really, well, what is that word? Brave." Nick laughed, hitting her with the baseball bat, her falling to the ground, she screamed. Jackson plopped down, he tried to comfort her.

"Lilly, I know it hurts but it will be ok."

"Daddy?" Robby heard Miley's voice.

Nick left the room, going into another room. All they heard was a scream, and Nick saying, "Shut-up you bitch!"

Robby was growing angry. He could barley handle himself, Nick has hurt to many people he had cared about. Miley, and Lilly. And that was to much.

"Get out here!" but he didn't see Nick, he saw Miley running for her life to Robby. "Miley?" Robby asked, she ran into his arms. Then he saw the person, who he wanted to come out. He had a gash on his head. Not very deep. But deep.

"Bitch!" he screamed.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way!" Robby yelled.

"Ohh ya? What are you going to do about it old man?" Nick asked smirking, still holding his baseball bat. He was hitting his hand with it every time he talked.

The police ran inside. They arrested Nick, but not for long.

Miley got put onto a gurney. Same with Lilly. They were driven to the hospital, in the ambulance. Miley was now unconscious.

The ambulance got to the hospital. Miley and Lilly were in a room. Miley had gashes, and bruises, cuts. And maybe a broken arm.

Lilly had a broken arm, and a broken leg.

Robby and Jackson got to the hospital, they ran to the counter, where a lady was sitting her eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Miss?" Robby called, still no movement.

"One minute sir. I am busy. Just have a set over there." she pointed, her eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"You can come up now." she instructed, her eyes, were now off of the computer screen. "What might be the problem?"

"We are looking for Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott." Robby said.

"Only if you are immediate family. How are you guys related with them?" she asked.

"Well, Miley is my daughter. Lilly is like my daughter. She has been living with us for a while, so yeah. My daughter was rapped. We need to see both of them. Now." Robby explained.

"Ok, Miley is in room 212, Lilly is in room 213." she said. "Go to the elevator, then go to the second floor, and then it is easy to find. Have a good day sir." she waved at them.

"thank you." Robby thanked her before going to the elevator.

Robby stood in the doorway to Miley's room. Jackson was talking to Lilly.

Robby had tears in his eyes. His only daughter. Got rapped, what did he do wrong? Jackson came to Miley's room.

"Dad, Lilly wants to talk to you. And I want to talk to Miley. Is that ok?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. I cant take this. My only daughter at the hospital, unconscious. I just cant take it." Robby said, wiping his tears before going into Lilly's room.

Jackson, went over to sit in one of the chairs, beside Miley's bed.

"Miles. You have dad really worried. It is always you. Please, don't die on us. Life wont be the same without you. Please wake up, don't leave dad. He will never forgive himself. I love you. And I know, I have never said those words to you before. But, I do. I love you. You're my only sister. And I don't want to lose you. Please stay with us." Jackson said, getting tears in his eyes. The heartbeat line went straight.

Jackson, couldn't breathe.

"Miles? Please don't leave us. Please!" Jackson said, as he got pushed out the door.

He sat on the wall beside the room, hearing the people yell out 'Clear' every time. He started to remember all the fights they had, had.

"I am sorry Miles. Don't die on us. We will be a mess. Please!" Jackson begged. Robby walked out of Lilly's room.

"Jackson, what is wrong?" Robby asked, going to sit down with Jackson.

"Miley." Jackson said, crying on his dad's shoulder.

"We will make it through this. If she dies, that means god, said it was time. If she doesn't, that means, it wasn't her time. If she is suppose to die, she will die. And if she isn't suppose to die, then she wont." Robby explained to Jackson.

A man came out.

"We have news on Miley. Not all good." he sighed, going to sit down with them.

"the good news is, her heart beat is steady. But not for long, but she isn't going to die. But now that we got the good news out of the way, it is time for the bad news to take over. She, she is gonna need multiple surgery's. She may not live through them, but if she doesn't get them, she will die. And she, she is pregnant." he explained.

Robby and Jackson exchanged looks at each other.

* * *

**What did you think about that? I cried, writing the last couple of scenes. Srry if i made you cry. I can write very happy chapters, and then very sad chapters. Well review, tell me what you think. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Robby and Jackson exchanged looks to each other, of worry.

"Are you sure?" Robby asked, worried for his little girl.

"Positive. Would you like to see?" the doctor asked.

"Please. I need to. Is she awake?" Robby asked, walking into the room, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes, she is awake. She already knows about the pregnancy. I told her right before I came out here." he answered, opening the door for Robby.

"Daddy, it wasn't me. Please," Miley begged, tears all around her face.

"I know honey. Are you ok?" Robby asked.

Miley nodded, more tears coming. Robby couldn't keep it up anymore, tears came rolling down from his eyes.

"I am sorry." Miley cried. "I didn't do it. I didn't have that."

"I believe you. What do you want to do?" Robby asked. Decided that it would be up to Miley.

"I want to keep it. I am not going to kill my baby. Even if it was a accident." Miley cried. "I really am sorry. I never should have started dating him."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. He was nice, and well, just nice when you first met him. Then he turned into a jerk." Robby told his daughter.

Jackson came in. "Hi, Miley. How do you feel?" Jackson asked, trying to avoid what he had just heard.

"I am fine. I cant believe myself. I am I total disgrace." Miley cried.

"Miles. Your not a disgrace. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your doing, about getting pregnant." Jackson told his little sister.

"No. I am remembering stuff. It was me." Miley cried. "I am a disgrace. I did it. I didn't tell dad because he would kick me out. I cant have that. At least now, he thinks it was Nick's fault. It was mine."

"Miles!" Jackson said. "Miley, why would you do that. Dad raised you better then that. Seriously." Jackson said holding his head.

"You gotta tell dad."

"please, Jackson you cant do that. Nothing will hurt him, please. Just don't." Miley begged. "it will ruin me."

Miley just sat there. When she was suppose to be sleeping. She had gone home that morning.

"Dad?" Miley said, walking down the stairs.

"What is wrong?" Robby asked, worriedness growing in his voice.

"You know how I am pregnant? It was my fault. Not Nicks." Miley said taking a deep breath before talking.

"What?" Robby asked, anger growing in his voice.

"It was my fault. Please, I didn't mean to." Miley begged, just as Jackson ran down the stairs.

Robby was now furious.

"Miley Ray Stewart. Get out of my house! And never come back!" Robby yelled.

Miley was starting to cry.

"Dad, you cant do that. Give her a second chance. Come on!" Jackson yelled at his father.

"She is pregnant, Jackson. And it was her fault. I cannot live with someone of disgrace like that." Robby said, pushing Miley, in tears out of the house. She ran to her car. She was in tears. She dialled Travis's number.

"Miley. Is everything ok?" Travis asked.

"Can I stay with you?" Miley asked, starting her car, driving away from her old home.

"Why? What happened?" Travis asked.

"I got kicked out." Miley cried.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"I am pregnant. Please don't give me the speech. Just please, can I stay at your house. Please?" Miley asked, crying into the phone.

"Oh my gosh! Yeah, sure. Come. I will make your bed." Travis said getting off the phone to make her bed.

Miley pulled into the drive way to the 2 story house. She knock on the door.

Travis answered.

"Miley. I am sorry." Travis said pulling her into a hug.

"How did it happen?" Travis asked, once they were inside the house.

"I don't feel like explaining." Miley told him.

"Ok. You must be exhausted, your bed is right here." he said, pointing to a little bed on the floor. "sorry, it was the only thing I could find in such short notice."

"No, it is fine. Thank you Travis. You really are a true friend." Miley said hugging him before getting onto the bed on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it took so long to update. Coudnt think of anything. **

* * *

Miley and Travis kept hugging for, like what felt like forever. When they finally broke apart, Miley had close to none tears on her face. She planted her butt on the bed, feeling slight pain in her back.

"I everything ok?" Travis asked, as she made a wince of pain.

"Yeah. A long fall." Miley chuckled to herself. "So, where are your parents?"

"They are gone for a month." Travis said, looking at her confused. "don't you remember when I said that?"

"Ohh, right. Sorry. No what? I am just gonna go to bed. It had been a really, emotional day, I am exhausted. Good night." Miley smiled, looking Travis in the eyes.

Those eyes, they were better then Nick's. And his, were wonderful, chocolate brown. She had loved them, not any more though. Not since he had almost killed her, 24 hours ago. It felt like 10 years ago.

Travis started to walk out of the living room, before pausing, looking Miley right in the eyes. Their eyes connected.

"Good night. Miles." Travis said, sad that he could never have her. She would never date him, would she?

Miley had troubles falling asleep. She had visions about earlier that day; her getting kicked out of her house, getting rapped, being in the hospital because of rap, and almost dying, well she did die, kinda.

She ended up, getting o book off of the shelve, and start reading, then about 30 minutes later, Travis came down to check up on Miley.

"What is wrong?" Travis asked, as he went to sit on the floor by Miley.

"Not much. I just cant sleep. Whenever I couldn't sleep, my dad would get me the boring est book, and I would read it until I fell asleep. But that isn't working, the book that I found is pretty interesting. It is called 'War Games' I like it. Get boring books!" Miley chuckled, putting the book down.

"Well, too bad. I am sorry." he laughed, then looked seriously at her, staring in her eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Miley asked, looking at him, in his eyes. She could see her reflection in his eyes.

"Sorry that you cant sleep. How else are you feeling. Like, emotion wise?" Travis asked, not moving his eyes from her's.

"Much better. Just being somewhere. That I know someone loves me, I am feeling better. And can you please not look me in the eyes. Nick did that, and how will I know that you wont do that to me. You're a guy, you make stupid decisions, I have seen it." Miley said, looking away from him, he looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he apologized, looking in her eyes again. He leant in, slowly, just to make sure she didn't push him away. Their lips were only a couple inches away from each others.

Miley could feel his breath on her mouth. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. But she did nothing, she just stayed there. Travis leant in a bit more, their lips slightly touching. Miley still did nothing, as he kept leaning in until there lips touched.

When they were kissing Miley felt like she was going to cry. She pulled away quickly, got up and ran to the bathroom.

Travis stayed in the same spot as when she pushed him away, from the kiss. When she finally showed her face again, he looked at her confusedly.

"Sorry, I was uncomfortable. But not all that. I also had to puke. Please don't kiss me, I don't want to kiss anyone yet. I am not ready." Miley told him, sweetly.

"Sorry. I should've known. Good night, Miley. I hope you get more sleep." he waved, walking back to his room.

The kiss made her fall asleep instantly. She slept until Travis woke her, as there was a cup of coffee on the coffee table. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, but it is 10:00. I wanted to make sure your still alive." he smiled, letting her lay back on the floor, bed, thing.

"No, it is 10. I can get up. But…" Miley paused, waiting for him to talk again.

"Sorry. Again. I bet you get annoyed of everyone saying their sorry to you." he chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee again.

"No problem. Just remember what I said last night," Miley smiled, walking towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, a hour later, Miley finally stepped out of the bathroom. Dressed, make-uped, and hair done.

"You look….. Um, Nice." Travis said, trying to pick his words appropriately, walking into the bathroom, after Miley.

Miley laughed, taking I sip of the coffee he had made her. It didn't take him nearly as long to take a shower as it took her. But that might be because she is a girl, and he is a guy. He doesn't have to do make-up, and hair if he doesn't really want to. But, that was all up to him, ohh, and he didn't have to shave, every single day, to keep hair from coming.

He walked out of the bathroom, 30 minutes later. Miley looked at him, feeling her belly. It was just coming over her waist. Small, but delicate.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I hope you all liked it. Review please. It makes me feel all warm and sunny inside. lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later. Miley and Robby still aren't talking. Miley hasn't seen her dad, or brother since 3 exact months ago. Miley turned, as Travis walked out of his room. "Why are you up so early?"

"Ohh, stomach pains. Nothing much. I guess that is what you get from becoming pregnant." Miley let out a small giggle. Continuing to make some tea.

"Ohh, how many months are you now?" Travis asked, as he heard a beep come from Miley's phone. "Your phone is ringing." Miley took the phone from Travis's hand, she answered it. Hearing Jackson's worried voice.

"Jackson? Jackson? Is everything ok?" Miley asked, getting more worried by the second.

"Got'cha!" Jackson laughed.

"Ohh, shut-up! What do you want?" Miley asked, rubbing her belly, she quickly sat down from the baby kicking.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. Miley come home. Dad feels horrible. He has been crying for 2 months strait. You have to come home!" Jackson told her, explaining everything.

"I don't know Jackson. I have to hear dad say it, in order for me to come home." Miley told him. Jackson walked upstairs, gently opening the door to Robby's room, he was bawling, saying 'Miley please come home! I am sorry'. Jackson walked back down stairs, Miley had tears in her eyes.

"Please?" Jackson asked, hoping the word that would come out of her mouth was yes.

"Fine. But, why didn't dad try to get me to come home, himself?" Miley asked.

"Because he thought that you hated him. He didn't want to get on your really bad side. Trust me, I didn't even talk to him when he kicked you out. For a whole week." Jackson explained.

"Ok," Miley sighed, looking at Travis who was starring at her blankly. "One moment Jackson."

Miley looked up at Travis, "Travis, I am going home. Ok?" Miley asked.

"Yeah…. Sure. Miley you need your family right now, more then you need me. Go! I want you to." Travis told, practically pushing her out of the door.

"Travis! You don't want me to go do you?" Miley asked, pretty much knowing what he was going to say.

"No, I love you, Miley. I don't know how you haven't seen that. I have been trying to make you see that. But you haven't. And now that your leaving, I feel that we will never be able to be together." Travis explained his feelings for her.

"Travis, trust me. I know that you love me. I have just been trying to think I don't need any one. Because I am scared." Miley said, walking closer to him.

"Scared of what Miley? You don't really think that I would rap you, and abuse you like Nick did, do you?" Travis asked, him and Miley both sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what to believe right now. I just don't. I would like to believe that your not like him. But…." Miley paused by Travis kissing her gently. She kissed him back.

Miley knocked on the door. Robby answered, his jaw dropped. "Miley? What are you doing here?"

"I am coming home." Miley said, stepping closer to give her father a hug. "I have missed you so much."

"Me to darlin'. Me to." Robby said, taking in the hug, proud to have his daughter back, in his arms, where no one could hurt her.

Meanwhile, Travis was getting the rest of Miley's stuff. He put it in suite cases, and put them in his car. He grabbed all her belongings. Put them in boxes, and put them into his car. He got into his car, before telling his parents where he was going.

He knocked on the door, Robby answered once again. "Travis?"

"Hey. I have the rest of Miley's stuff in my car. I just thought I would bring it over." Travis explained.

"Ok, when did, ohh never mind. Miley stayed at your place, when I kicked her out?" Robby asked, bringing back memories.

"Yeah." Travis said, trying not to mention the kisses. Robby probably doesn't want Miley dating for a while.

"Well, Thank you, Travis. Come in, we will get the stuff in a little while, we have to talk." Robby said, holding his back directing him inside. Travis was getting stiff. What did Miley tell him? He asked to himself.

"Travis, what are you doing here?" Miley said, walking down the stairs, holding her belly.

"Ohh, I brought over the rest of your stuff. And your dad said he wanted to talk to me." Travis answered.

"And you." Robby added in. Miley looked confused.

"Ok, daddy. Is everything ok?" Miley asked, going to sit on the couch beside Travis.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. So let me ask you guys a couple of questions." Robby paused waiting for some form of reply. Miley nodded her head. "When Miley was staying at your house, Travis. Where did she sleep? Did you guys hook up? Did you hurt my little girl? Did you sleep in the same bed?….." Robby asked, waiting for their reply.

"Well, sir." Travis cleared his throat. "She slept, on the floor, and graduated to the couch. And yes, we did hook up. No, I didn't hurt her, even ask her. And no, we did not sleep together. My parents were home for the last 2 months of her staying with me, sir." Travis answered.

"Well, I must say, I am surprised at you Miley." Robby said, looking disappointed.

"What do you mean your 'surprised at me?'" Miley asked, getting defensive.

"I thought you would never date someone again. But apparently I was wrong." Robby looked over at Travis, looking disgusted.

"Dad! You're the one, that choose to be out of my life. Not me! So you shouldn't care, if I date someone or not!" Miley yelled.

"Excuse me young lady, but I am your father. You may NOT talk to me that way!" Robby yelled into her face.

"You haven't been my father for 3 months. You have been crying begging me to come back. Why didn't you just come talk to me?" Miley asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"That is because I found out that it wasn't Nick's fault for you getting pregnant. It was yours. And for your information, I didn't come, because I thought that you wouldn't talk to me!" Robby yelled.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have come back, anyways. You have never been I good father to me. It has always been Jackson, and Lilly, helping me with stuff, not you!" Miley yelled falling backwards.

Travis was starting to get tired of them fighting. He stood up, angrily.

"Just stop it! You guys are family. You shouldn't be fighting like that!"

Robby and Miley looked at Travis, his face said it all.

"I am sorry Travis. Really." Miley apologized, as Travis, kissed her.

"Miley, I am sorry. I shouldn't get angry at you, your pregnant, were suppose to be happy right now, not mad. I am sorry darlin'." Robby apologized, pulling her into a hug. Miley and Travis went up to her room.

"Travis. I don't want to raise this baby myself. And now, that we are, well you know. Together. I wanted to know if you wanted to be the daddy?" Miley asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I dunno Miley. I don't know what my parents would think. Sure." he smiled, into her eyes. Wow, those eyes were just….wonderful.

"I love you Travis. I do." Miley said hugging him, happily.

"I love you to. Sweetie." Travis said. Miley pulled away quickly. She started to cry. "Miley. Is everything ok. What is wrong?" Travis asked, panicking.

"I don't know. I am hurting!" Miley cried, almost screaming.

Robby and Jackson both rushed to her room. "What's wrong?" Robby demanded.

"I don't know, we were hugging, and then she pulled away, she started to cry. And she said it really hurts." Travis explained quickly.

Robby knelt down by his daughter. "Honey, what is wrong?"

"I don't know." Miley said, her face getting more red.

"Jackson call 911!" Robby yelled, calming Miley.

A few minutes later, they heard sirens. They rushed Miley to the hospital. She got put in the delivery floor, just in case.

A nurse ran into the room. "Honey, is everything ok?" she asked.

"No!" Miley screamed, grabbing a hold of a bar. The nurse walked outside, to the waiting room where Robby and Travis, and Jackson were waiting with a worry.

"How many months pregnant is she?" the nurse asked.

"Umm, I don't know. 5 or 6." Travis stuttered.

"She might be in labour." the nurse continued. "We will run some tests and then we will soon find out." The nurse walked back to the room.

"Miley, honey. What are you feeling?" the nurse asked, as she came into the room.

"I feel like, like, like, something is coming out." Miley cried, trying not to cry, but it was no use.

"Ok, your in labour. We will get a doctor with you in just a minute." the nurse assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

There was screaming. Crying. And, just plain, yelling. Robby was about to cry, he never thought that his daughter would be in this situation. Travis on the other hand, was just sitting there nervously.

The nurse came out, she was smiling.

"Are you ready?" she asked. The nurse walked over to them.

"As ready as I will ever be." Robby informed her. Robby followed the nurse, along with Travis, and Jackson. Lilly on her way.

"Daddy?" Miley asked, as the door opened. Lilly ran through the door, hugging her best friend, meaningfully.

Miley was stressed, she looked like she had been crying. Lilly broke away from there hug, and sat down on the chair beside Miley. Robby just sat there, beside Lilly. Looking a bit ashamed, and excited. But, hated that his daughter did this, and it wasn't an accident. And sad, because she had to suffer through it, before it was her time.

"How do you feel?" Robby asked his daughter, trying to hold back the tears but it was no use.

"Fine. I am hurting. But, it is not all that bad." Miley told him, before looking away, while the tears fell down her face.

"Honey, it is ok. You have experienced something that no one has ever experienced. We are here for you. And we are going to help you get through this, I promise." Robby said, touching her hand ever so slightly.

Lilly smiled at the father daughter moment. She wished that she had a chance to have that. But she will never have that chance. To her Robby is like her father. She will never have a father that cared for her.

**AN: Sorry, a quick author note. I am going to put in some stuff that is NOT true. About Lilly's family that is NOT true. Just so you know. Keep reading!**

**Her father and Mother walked out on her when she was only 12. Her and Miley had been bff's way before that, about when they were 10, 11. She helped Lilly get through all of it. They let Lilly move in with them. Robby was like her father. But he wasn't, she didn't have a father as she was concerned. **

"**I am so happy for you. So, where is the baby?" Lilly asked, taking her friends hand. **

"**Getting washed. Me and the father have to name it still." Miley smiled at Travis. Lilly was happy for Miley, and Travis. **

"**Miles. You have came a long way since you were a baby. Some of the things you have done, wasn't the best idea. But, that is something you will have to life with. And now, now you are a brave mother, of whoever it is. Well, I guess what I am trying to say is, I am proud of you." Jackson smiled, hugging his sister tightly. **

"**Yes. And whoever you name him/her. We will stick with you, through thick and thin. And never leave your side. We have experienced what that was like, and I will never go back to that. Miley, I love you, and I am proud of you." Robby hugged his daughter, remembering this moment, for all eternity. **

**The nurse came in, with a beautiful baby. **

"**Miss. Stewart. This is your beautiful baby girl. She weighs 8 pound, and 11 ounces. And she is 22 inches. Here you go." the nurse said, handing Miley the beautiful baby girl. **

**Miley had tears in her eyes. There was no, hiding them, they were big and bulky. **

"**Do you have any idea's?" Miley asked Travis. **

"**No, but I know whatever you choose, I will love. And stick with, because I love you. And I will never let go." Travis told her, kissing her temple. Lilly melt when she saw that. **

"**Elizabeth. And we can call her Liz. Or, Eliz." Miley suggested. **

"**I love it. Our little Elizabeth. She looks so much like you." Travis smiled. **

**Miley looked at the baby, she saw Nick's eyes, the eyes that made her fall for him, she looked away. Starting to cry even more then what she was before. **

"**Miley! Is everything ok?" Robby asked, worried coming into his voice. **

"**Yeah. Everything is fine." Miley lied, coming back to her normal position. **

**Everyone had left, except for Travis. He was happy to be actually spending some time with her and his baby. **

"**Miley, I love you. And now there is more of you to love with our little baby." Travis smiled, he turned around. His parents where standing in the doorway. Shocked. **

"**Mom, Dad. How are you doing?" Travis asked. Unsure of what he was going to say next. **

"**Ohh, nothing. I came over to The Stewarts house, and he said that you where at a hospital. With Miley." his mom told him. **

"**Ohh, I guess you found use. What do you want, exactly?" Travis asked, hoping they would leave soon. **

"**We wanted to know, what you were doing. And, that we are proud of you. Both of you." his mother smiled at Miley. "what is her name?" **

"**Elizabeth." Miley answered, before Travis could. **

"**Can I hold her?" **

"**Sure." Miley handed Elizabeth to Travis's mother. She could she that tears where coming down her face dripping on Elizabeth's skin. **

**A couple of hours had past, Travis's parents had left. Miley was getting ready to go home, with her new baby girl. Travis helped her into the car, first putting Elizabeth in the car seat. He climbed into the car, before taking off. **

**Miley and Travis walked through the door, holding there new baby girl. Miley obviously had a lot on her mind, she didn't look to enthused. **

"**Miley is everything ok?" Lilly asked, everyone else was over with the baby. Looking like they had never seen anything like it before, never. **

"**I don't know. I don't want to raise this baby without Travis. But, I am only 17, turning 18 in a month. I cant move out. I am not old enough. And I refuse to raise it without him. I mean he is the father for Christ sakes!" Miley told Lilly. **

"**Yeah. But, I cant help you with that. That is something you will have to figure out on your own. With Travis. I am sorry." Lilly apologized, hugging her friend. Miley hugged her back. **

"**I have missed our hugs. I mean, I have only been back for one day. And I haven't seen your hugs, or felt them in so long." Miley smiled, still holding Lilly tightly. "Am I ever going to regret this?" **

"**Never. Having a child. Has to be one of the most rewarding things for a women. Except for my mom. Who only liked the aspect of having sex. Often at night I wonder if she ever thinks about me. Only slightly." Lilly sighed. **

"**Lilly. You have to forget her. She left you. You didn't leave her. Stop making it sound like it was your fault! It wasn't! It was hers! I am sorry I am fussing at you, but you obviously don't get it." Miley yelled, only loud enough for Lilly to here. **

"**I am sorry." Lilly apologized. **

"**No problem. Just forget her." Miley said soothingly, hugging her once more, before joining the crowed, surrounding her new baby. The one thing in life that brought her the most of joy. Even if it was only like 5 hours old, she loved it with her heart. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly stood there. After Miley went to the crowed. She still missed her mother. Who wouldn't? Lilly walked out, grabbing her keys, slamming the door behind her. She went to the police office.

"Hello. Do you know approximately where Leeann Truscott lives?" Lilly asked, after approaching the front desk.

"I am sorry, miss. But even if I did, I cannot access those files. Only to, family. I would need your license." the women told Lilly, looking sorry.

"Ok, here," Lilly handed her, her license. The women took a look at the license. "She is my mother. She left me by my self, and left, when I was ten. I was living with the Stewarts, I moved out when I was 16."

"Ok, daughter of Leeann Truscott. Lets see if I have where she went. I am pretty sure, ohh look I found it. And it didn't even take hours and hours to find. Bonus!" she handed Lilly the papers, Lilly went to go sit at a chair. She looked through all the papers, when it said she was in New York. Ohh, wonderful!

Lilly gave the lady the papers, then walked out. Preparing for her 2 day long drive. She wondered if she should tell someone like Miley, that she is leaving for a couple days. She got out her phone. And started to text Miley.

_Hey u! Umm, I wont be in town, well, yeah for a couple days. Like 5 or 6. She u when I get home. Love ya, bestie. _Lilly started her car, and took off in the general direction of New York.

A couple hours later, Miley got the text message.

_Where r u going? That would take 6 days? _

Lilly got the text message, but did NOT reply. She was so stupid for leaving. But she had to see her mom in person. And ask her why she left. Like, who would leave their child? For some stupid reason.

Miley waited and waited for Lilly to reply. So she got her phone, and dialled Lilly.

The phone rang, Lilly, heard a little song, she knew it was Miley.

"Miley, what do you want?" Lilly answered her cell.

"Where the hell are you?" Miley asked.

"None of your business." Lilly told her, staying calm.

"Lilly, please I am your fucking friend. Please just tell me where you are going." Miley begged.

"Fine. I am going to New York for a couple days. I need to see someone." Lilly hung up.

Miley hesitated when Lilly hung up with her. The only things that crossed through her mind were. Why would she leave? Who did she have to see? Why did she have to see him or her?

The day past on. Lilly kept driving. Feeling like her arms where going to fall off. She pulled into a hotel. It was 11:30. She was exhausted. Luckily for Lilly, there was still someone at the desk.

"Hello Miss. What can I do for you?" the man asked, behind the counter. Looking back at the computer. Typing some things. Lilly wasn't about to ask him what he was doing, it was none of her business.

"Umm, I need a room, a small. Bathroom, and a bed. TV, chair. And yeah. Just for tonight. I am leaving tomorrow. I am on my way to New York. And I don't have that much money." Lilly explained.

"Umm, I am not sure what I have here for you miss. But I will check. You can sit in our lobby area over there, and I will call you when I find out what we have for rooms." the man smiled at her. For a second there, Lilly was starting to think he was cute. But all that went away. He just wasn't for her. She went over to the lobby area. There was a magizine. It read: _Where has Hannah Montana gone? Read on pg. 12 for news on the Hannah Montana issue. _Lilly quickly turned to page 12. She began to read.

_Where has Hannah gone? Has she took a leave of absence? Why hasn't she contacted any of her friends. For an example. Lola Lovnagle. We had an interview with her earlier this week. And she said that she hasn't seen Hannah either. But, I have came up with something. Our little Hannah Montana, isn't who we all think she is. She is a small town Nashville girl. Named Miley Stewart. And our little side kick is Little miss, live in Hollywood her whole live. Lilly Truscott. Well, here you go. Another embarrassing moment in the history of Hannah Montana. But this time, we have found out that our little popsention is lying to us. I thought that she would tell her fans everything. Every little secret in her life. Well, thank you for reading. HAHAHA I love embarrassing people. Bye, my loving readers. Email me! You know what it is! _

_Lilly gasped. She got her phone, dialled Miley's cell. She waited for Miley to pick up, trying to calm her breath. _

"_Miley. We have a problem!" _

"_What do you mean? Lilly are you ok?" Miley asked. Lilly could hear Miley's voice fill with worry. _

"_When you wake up tomorrow. Get the magazine. Umm, top everything. There is a little secret for Miss, Little Hannah Montana. And you have to no it." Lilly explained. _

"_Ok, I will call you right after I read it. And why couldn't you have ah, told me this tomorrow morning. I wont be able to sleep now. Bitch!" Miley laughed. _

"_Sorry. Just thought you would like to know." Lilly laughed, putting her phone down to her shoulder when the guy at the counter called her name. "One second Miley. I will be right back." _

_Lilly walked up to him. "And you want?" _

"_I found you a room. Room, 313. It will cost you $100." he told her. _

"_Fine. Here. Bye!" Lilly waved, uneuthiasically, putting her phone to her ear again, walking to the elevator. _

"_Back. Miley, I want to go to bed. I have been driving all day. I am exhausted! See you soon!" Lilly hung up after they said their good byes. She found her room, opening the door, barley even able to think. She plopped on the bed, waiting for her eyes to drift into space. Going into a dark, wonderful, peaceful sleep. _

_The next morning, Lilly woke to the sound of her cell ringing. "Really?" She sighed, getting up, and answering the phone. _

"_Miley?" Lilly asked, trying to keep her eyes open. But not being successful. _

"_Yeah. I cant believe they would spill my secret. That is just bullshit!" Miley fell to the ground, trying to find one good thing about this. _

"_I know! They, that was in your words, bullshit! I cant believe they did that. Both of ours!" Lilly said. Suddenly more awake. _

"_I am sorry. I woke you. I guess I will go, let you go back to your slumber. It is only 8, so bye." Miley waited for Lilly to reply. Obviously she was still all over the whole spilling the secret thing. _

"_Yeah, but I have to hit the road. Bye Miley. See you in 5 ish days." Lilly hung up, taking a shower, then walking out of the room. She went to the bottom floor. Standing by the front counter, waiting for someone to come and help her. And there wasn't even a bell!_

_Finally, someone appeared. _

"_How can I help you?" he asked, coming to the counter. _

"_I would like to check out." Lilly told him. _

"_Ok give me your key, and your good." the man told her. Lilly gave him the card, and walked out of the hotel to her car. Starting the car, realising that she didn't have much gas left, she drove to the gas station right down the road. _

_She filled up, only costing $40.00. Now she was on her way again. Turing out of the little town she was in. Now on the high way. _

_Meanwhile, Miley walked down the stairs, where Robby was making waffles, like he did every Saturday. _

"_Morning Dad! How was your night?" Miley asked, trying to avoid what was really on her mind. _

"_Is everything ok darlin'?" Robby asked, looking up at his daughter. _

"_No, read this." Miley instructed, giving Robby the magazine. He tried to keep a strait face, for Miley's sake. But was having a hard time with it. _

"_What are you going to do?" Robby asked, handing Miley the magazine back, going back to the waffles. _

"_I don't know, dad. My life is clearly coming to an end." Elizabeth started to cry. Miley sighed, walking upstairs. "At least I have my daughter. If I had a choice on who to have, out of Hannah or Eliz. It would be Liz." Robby smiled, watching her walk up the stairs, to the nursery. She picked up her daughter, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. _

_This is the life. _


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day! The day where it was Miley's last day in the Hannah outfit. Miley was dressed in a pair of coloured leggings, and a white tee shirt. An pink, and blue, and every other colour in the rainbow. She had a nice black jacket on. She walked down the stairs, nervously.

"You ready darlin?" Robby asked, putting the finishing touches on Elizabeth.

"As ready as I ever will be." Miley said, not even thinking about going on Mac and Mickey in the morning. She was worried about Lilly. It had been 1 full day, and she hasn't seen her yet. Robby handed Miley Elizabeth.

Robby and Miley walked out of the high class Hollywood house. Locking the door, they had to much stuff for anything to get stolen.

They arrived at their destination. Miley nervously walked through the door, letting Robby hold Elizabeth. Miley was greeted by the crew and Mac and Mickey.

"Hannah! How are you?" Mickey asked. Trying not to bring up the fact that she was a teen aged pop star singing for all kids, and she had a baby?

"Mickey! How are you. I am going to get some make-up on before the show." Miley smiled, before walking away.

Mickey just nodded, and walked in the opposite direction.

The show began. Hearing people clapping. And booing. All at the same time. Mac and Mickey walked out to the stage. Where all the booing, turned into clapping. Then when Hannah walked out, everyone was still clapping.

"So, Hannah. How have you been?" Mickey asked politely.

"Mickey, lets just get started with why I am here. All of you know that I well, had a baby. I don't care what any of you think. I am my own person. And if you leave me just because of that, well that shows what kind of person you are." Miley paused.

"Wow, so were having this conversation now?" Mac asked.

"Yes, Mac we are." Miley laughed. "I haven't been telling you every secret of my life. There is a little detail that makes me, me. I grew up in Nashville, Tennessee. And I was a different person. I was just a girl named Miley Stewart. And I still am. I have kept a secret from you. And I am deadly sorry for that. I am not Hannah all the time. Most of my time I am Miley Stewart. The girl who had a baby. Elizabeth Rayne Stewart. Daddy?" Miley explained. Every one cheered.

Robby came out, holding a beautiful girl, he put her in Miley's arms.

"This is my baby. Elizabeth Rayne Stewart." Miley smiled, lifting her up in the air, for every one to see.

"Wow, Hannah- wait Miley. She is beautiful! Do you have a song, from Miley's perspective?" asked Mickey, starring at Elizabeth.

"Well, yeah. I guess I do. It is called…." Miley paused. She had so many songs, that she had just wrote, as Miley. But she didn't know what one she wanted to share with them. Finally she decided on.

"This song is called Wherever I go. I just wrote it, like a couple days ago. Please be nice. It has been a while since I have sang it as just Miley. And, inside I am Hannah." Miley explained, as the music began to play.

_Ohh yeah. _

_Here we are now, everything's about to change. _

_We face tomorrow, as we say good bye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending, but the story has only just begun._

_The page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding onto tomorrow. _

_I've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. _

_We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know. You'll be with me wherever I go. _

_Wherever I go….._

_So excited, I can barley even catch my breathe _

_We have each other, to lean on the road ahead. _

_This happy ending, is the start of all our dreams. _

_And I know your heart is with me. _

_So I'm moving on letting go. Holding onto tomorrow. _

_I've always got the memories, but I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. _

_We might be apart, but I hope you always know. You'll be with me. _

_Wherever I gooooooooo….._

_It's time to show the world, we've got something to say. _

_A song, just sing but well never fade away! _

_I know I'll miss you, but we'll meet again some day. _

_We'll never fade away!_

_So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding onto tomorrow. I've always got the memories, but I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know. You'll be with me. Wherever I go…._

_So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding onto tomorrow. I always got the memories, but I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. _

_We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know you'll be with me. Wherever I go_

_You'll be with me, wherever I go. _

_Yeah…._

_Wherever I go_

_Wherever I.._

_Wherever I go_

The crowed started cheering, clapping, and some, booing. But Miley didn't care. If they didn't like her any more, she didn't care!

"Miley! Wow! That was awesome! Are you ever going to be Hannah again?" Mickey asked, getting serious now.

"No. I know. I know. Most of you, will miss me dearly. But, I have to raise my daughter. They use a lot of your time, believe me. And if some of you guys leave me. I don't care! Leave! Now! No sense of staying of you don't like me." Miley made her point. A couple people got up, out of their chairs, heading to the doors. 2 or 3 of them, stopped halfway, to the door. They turned around, and went back to their seats.

"Nothing is worth leaving you!" one shouted. They put a smile on Miley's face.

"Thank you. All of you here, and everyone watching at home, are my real fans. You will stay with me, throw thick and thin." Miley smiled.

"So, Miley. What was the hardest part about being, a teen pop star, but still having your normal life?" Mickey asked.

"Well, defiantly keeping the secret. There was a couple times, when Hannah just got to me. Made me into one of those, people who get everything they want. I am not that person. I grew up in Nashville. I take what is given to me, not any more. But, then again, there were days when I just wanted to stay locked up in my room, and not come out. And, my fans, I am sorry that I haven't been out." Miley explained, looking at her dad. Just then, Miley's phone rang. It was Lilly? "One second, I have to take this." Miley smiled, walking off stage.

"Lilly?" Miley asked, once in a safe place, where no one could hear.

"Miley, what are you doing? Are you giving up Hannah? I am listening to it on the radio!" Lilly said.

"Yes. I have to. Lilly. It was a wonderful, couple of years. But, I cant anymore. I have to take care of Elizabeth. It would be to much. And thank god, were graduating in a couple weeks, of else I would be dead. Hannah, Elizabeth, and School. You wouldn't be able to imagine." Miley laughed, imagining what life would be like.

"Well, you got a point there. I hope your happy. And, I guess. I was being rude, when we talked earlier. I am going to see my mom and Dad. And don't say don't. Please. I have to. I need to hear there voice. For as long as I could remember it was always Mr. Stewart taking care of me." Lilly explained, trying not to let a tear slip out of her eyes.

"I understand. I was an idiot to say that you should forget them. I am sorry, Lilly. But, I have to go. See you when you get home!" Miley said, before hanging up, and walking back on stage. Where there were again, a whole bunch of cheers, as Miley walked out. Miley could feel her heart raising. She felt better. Like a whole bunch of weight has been lifted up, off her head. She never felt so alive!


	10. Chapter 10

She never felt so alive! Everything was about to change! Everything! She didn't know if she was going to miss it. Maybe she would start singing as just Miley. Not have that secret. And the guilt of lying to everyone. Every one you love. And hiding something that big. That important.

Miley and Robby, along with Miley's beautiful little girl. Were on there way back home. It was a long day for them. From 2 till 10. Wow!

They got the house. Miley put Elizabeth to bed, then walking to her room. Laying her aching head on her pillow. Not even thinking about changing. She was that exhausted! Wow!

The next morning, came way to fast for Miley. Going to sleep at like 11, and having to wake up at 6 for school. But, at least it was the last few days. Finally! Miley woke up, went into the shower. She started to take her clothes off. Stepping into the shower. Turning the water on, letting the hot water fall onto her head.

About 15 minutes later she turned the shower off, stepping out. Dripping wet. She put her pink bra on, then her underwear. She put on her favourite orange t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Well, technically they were skinny jeans.

Then brushed her hair, put a little bit of eye liner on, and mascara then walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the stairs. It was now: 6:30. Robby was making her some breakfast.

"Hey darling. How was your sleep?" Robby asked.

"Short." Miley smiled.

"I know the feeling." Robby smiled back, putting a plate in front of her.

Miley began to eat, she had a piece of toast, and 2 eggs.

"darling. Don't forget your backpack.. It has only been 3 days since you went to that place. Don't forget everything you need." Robby laughed, handing her, he back pack.

"Thank you daddy. Don't forget to feed Elizabeth!" Miley warned.

"I raised you fine, didn't I?" Robby laughed, closing the door.

Meanwhile, Lilly was driving once again. She had been on the road for 2 days now. And it was horrible! But, she will be there today. In like a half an hour. Or maybe sooner. She made a turn, turning into a town. She was there. Wow!

Now, the hard part is to find her mom's house….. Or not. Wow, she already found it. Un real.

Lilly turned into the drive way, knocking on the door. Waiting for her mom to answer.

Finally the door, opened, showing her mom.

"Who the **** are you?" her mom asked.

"Your daughter." Lilly said. Making her mom to fall apart.

Lilly was talking to her mother inside.

"Why did you leave me?" Lilly asked.

"I knew you were going to find me Lilly. And I knew that you were going to ask me this question, someday. But I am sorry. I don't know." her mother said.

"you made me fend for myself. The Stewarts had to take me in!" Lilly cried. "I know you know. Why?"

"I didn't want you. I just wanted to have sex. I am so sorry Lilly." her mother apologized.

Lilly shook her head. "No, your not going to win my heart back. As far as I am concerned your not my mother. I don't have a mother anymore. And I never have." Lilly cried, starting to walk out the door.

"Please Lilly. Do you think it was easy for my to abandon you?" her mother asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. Because if it wasn't you wouldn't have done it!" Lilly cried, running out of the house. This time forever.

Lilly ran to her car, slamming the door shut. Now, she never wants to see her mother. Again! Never! Never again.

She called Miley.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Miley asked. Knowing if she was calling it would have to be something important.

"You were right. You were right." Lilly cried.

"You never should've went there. Lilly. What did she say?" Miley asked.

"She said she never wanted me." Lilly bawled.

"Lilly. I am sorry. You never should have went there. You were only going to get disappointed." Miley told her.

"I know. And I am sorry. If I would've listened, I wouldn't be like this anymore. I am so stupid." Lilly bawled.

"No, your not stupid. It was your choice. But, I gotta go. See you soon, Lilly." Miley hung up, feeling so sorry for Lilly. Her mother was such an $$!

Lilly backed out of the drive way, and speed to the high way. In tears. Tears that will be with her forever. And ever.

The school day was finally over, Miley took out her phone, and dialled Lilly.

"Come on, Lilly. Answer." Miley paused.

"Hello."

"Lilly. Are you almost home?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I am right outside of Holly wood. We need to talk." Lilly hung up.

"Wonderful." Miley whispered..

Minutes later Lilly parked in the school parking lot, walking over to Miley. It looked as if she had been crying again.

"Where you crying again?" Miley asked.

"What the **** do you think? I don't have a mother any more. I have never really had a mother. Do you think I would be ******* crying? Huh?" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, I am sorry. But it was just a question. Your getting to worked up. You gotta loosen up a bit. Seriously! Your acting kinda like a ***** to me. And I don't really like that." Miley told her.

"Ohh, really? And I am acting like the *****? I think you're the one who is acting like the ******* *****!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly! Damn, why wont you just shut the **** up?" Miley asked. "I just wanted to talk to you. But now it is turning into a ***** fest!"

"Well, I don't care anymore. I am leaving. Seriously. Miley I just lost one of the most important women in my life, and your yelling at me. Like you have never swore a day in your life. And you are now. Fantastic!" Lilly said, walking back to her car.

"Lilly, please. Wait. I am a complete idiot! Please don't leave. You need positiveness. Not negativeness. I am sorry." Miley apologized.

"Right. I don't know if I can keep coming back whenever you apologize. I just don't think I can. So, I guess were not friends any more." Lilly said.

"Please, Lilly. We have been through way worse stuff, before this. Don't let it break our friend ship apart!" Miley pleaded.

"No, that isn't going to work this time. I needed you. And you acted like a, a ***** to me. At the time that I needed a best friend. I guess I don't need her anymore." Lilly said, getting into her car, and driving away. Miley fell to the ground, in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Miley drove home from school, after having the worst conversation with her best friend. Why was Lilly do angry. She had a long car drive home, to get out all her tears, and she was acting out on me! What the fuck was that for?

Miley walked into the house, stomping up the stairs to Elizabeth's room. Robby ran after her, knowing something was wrong with his daughter. He just didn't know what it was, this time.

"Miley, wait!" Robby called up to his daughter. Miley stopped walking up the stairs.

"What!" Miley yelled. Elizabeth started to cry. Miley sighed.

"What on earth is wrong?" Robby asked, following Miley into her daughters room.

"Me and Lilly got into a fight. Now go away! I need to feed Elizabeth. And I wanna be alone!" Miley yelled, practically pushing Robby out of the room.

"Wait, little girl, this Is my house, I can be where ever I want. Now, you can tell me what happened." Robby suggested.

"No! I just want to be alone. Please." Miley begged.

"Fine. Come find me if you wanna talk." Robby smiled, giving his daughter a hug then walked out.

Robby walked down stairs. Travis walked through the door.

"Hey, Travis go up to the nursery, see what is wrong with my little girl. Something is really bugging her. And she wont talk to me. She might talk to you." Robby told Travis, walking to the fridge.

"Sure, Robby. I am sure she would talk to me. I mean we have a child together. I am positive she would. But then again she might need some time to herself." Travis said. "And the baby." Travis added.

He walked up to the nursery, where Miley was feeding Elizabeth.

"Hey honey. Is everything ok?" Travis asked, quietly walking into the room.

Miley shook her head.

"What happened?" Travis asked, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Me and Lilly got into a fight." Miley told him. She explained everything.

"Wow, I am sorry Miley. But your dad is really worried about you. You have to talk to him. Or he will think he is just a person in your life." Travis told me.

"I wasn't ready to tell him. And I still am not." I told Travis.

"Well, sometime you will have to be ready." Travis kissed her on the forehead, then walked out. He walked downstairs, and out of the house.

Robby watched him leave, as if something happened.

A hour later, Lilly walked through the door. Robby looked at her furiously.

"Where were you?" Robby asked, stopping her from walking.

"I needed to see my mother. I wanted to know if she wanted me. Or if I was a mistake." Lilly told Robby. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. But you would have told Miley, and I had to tell her myself."

"Ok, when did you get back? Miley told me, that she had a fight with you. And I need someone to explain to me what happened." Robby said.

"I cant tell you. Miley has to, when she wants. I don't want to tell you. I want Miley to tell you. Anyways, I have to go talk to her." Lilly told Robby, running up the stairs. She walked quietly into the nursery. Miley was sitting on the sofa, with Elizabeth, sleeping soundly in Miley's arms.

Miley quietly stood up, and put Elizabeth in the crib. Her and Lilly walked out. They walked into Miley's room.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"I know, you hate me. Whatever. I am sorry. If you still hate me, whatever." Lilly said.

"Your sorry?" Miley asked.

Lilly nodded. "I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You just asked if I was crying, and I spased at you. I was just still really sad. And well, I don't know. I never would have thought you would have asked me if I was sorry. So, I never really thought about this answer." Lilly laughed slightly.

"And I am sorry to." Miley smiled.

"Why are you sorry?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I started yelling at you, when I should have been helping you. And when you said 'we gotta talk' I was scared. I thought I did something wrong." Miley explained.

"Can we be best friends again?" Lilly asked.

Miley nodded.

The two girls hugged each other.

Robby walked into Miley's room.

"Darling, sorry to interrupt, but Elizabeth is crying." Robby smiled. "You gotta do this stuff. Your lucky she sleeps through the night."

Miley and Lilly, walked into the nursery. So happy they were best friends again. Stuff could go back to normal again. Be better. Have people to help you, get through horrible things. Like not having any mother, to help you. But Lilly has a best friend who loves her like a mother. And that would care for her, and help her through her up's and downs. Because that is what best friends are for. Even if you get in fight, if you were meant to be best friends, you will find your way back to them. That is what it was like to have a friend ship between Miley and Lilly. Fight all the time, but always love each other.

That night Miley went to sleep, not worried for the next day, not worried at all. Happy. Excited. Perfect. Happy she had the best family in the world! And happy she had the best boyfriend, and best friend!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Miley woke up to her alarm clock. Happy that Liz didn't cry through the night.

"Lilly, time to wake up." Miley smiled. "It is a new day. A day to have fun."

"What time is it?" Lilly groaned.

"Lilly, it is 6:30. The time that we have to wake up to go to school. Lilly be happy this is the last year before we don't have to wake up at 6:30. Come on, we both need to shower today, so get moving." Miley explained.

"Fine, you go have your shower first, I need my beauty rest." Lilly put her head into her pillow.

"Lilly, you better be ready when I come out. Or else you will be getting up at 6:00 am every morning." I warned my best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Go, go. I am sleeping."

I sighed. Was she ever going to change that? She is such a after noon person, and defiantly not a morning person.

Miley took off her pyjama's, on got into the shower. I let the nice warm water fall down my body. Instantly waking me up. It felt so nice. I quickly washed my hair and my body, because I stood there too long letting the hot water fall down my body. Bad me!

After a couple more minutes I turned off the shower, and stepped out-dripping. I suddenly became very cold. Why was that? Why whenever you step out of a shower, or something you become very cold? That is just stupid. I think.

I put on a pair of short shorts. And a pink tank top. It was awesome that is it always nice out. That is one of the good things about Hollywood, is it is rarely cold out. Which is awesome!

Miley stepped out of the bathroom, just to see Lilly laying on her bed, snoring. "Wow." I muttered. "Lilly wake up! I told you to be ready when I get out. You need to have a shower, because frankly you stink. And, when you get to school, you want to be able to actually be aloud in the school, and not be a stink bomb." I laughed. "Get up."

"Miley, I am tired. Why do I have to wake up so early?" Lilly groaned.

"Because, we are girls, we both need to shower in the morning. Come on, get up. You have to shower, you really don't have the option. It is 10 to 7. Come on." I urged her.

"Fine." Lilly muttered, as she got out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt from her dresser, and walked into the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Lilly emerged from the bathroom. She looked like her normal, 'I'm awake' self. Which was good to see.

"See, Lilly. You look, and smell better when you shower. And, don't you feel better?" I asked, my best friend.

"Yes, Miley I feel better. Now, I don't need I told you so. Because you always tell me. Now, lets go have breakfast, so we can go to school, so we can come home from school, so we can have a good rest of the day." Lilly laughed. "I talk a lot don't I?" Me and Lilly walked out of our totally awesome room, and into the kitchen. It felt awesome to have a room, that wasn't connected to the house. Me and Lilly could have our privacy. Which is awesome!

Robby, like every other day was in the kitchen making breakfast for Me and Lilly.

"Good morning, Daddy. How was your sleep?" Miley asked, kissing her father on the cheek.

"I slept good, what about you guys. You girls look good, when did you wake up? 6:30?" Robby laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Stewart, we did wake up at 6:30, and it wasn't nice. I need my beauty rest!" Lilly told him.

"Oh, ok. New topic. Who wants breakfast?" Robby asked changing the topic.

"Me." Me and Lilly said in unison.

Lilly and I, finished eating breakfast. It was a good breakfast. I can tell ya that.

"Well, daddy, me and Lilly are going to go to school. See you when we get home." I said, as me and Lilly left the house.

As we got into the car. We began to small talk.

"So, Lilly. Why exactly did you freak out on me, yesterday?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just found out that my mom never really did want me. I was hurt. What would you feel if your mom told you you were a mistake?" Lilly asked, her voice getting louder, and louder as time went on.

"Lilly I don't have a mom anymore! I never really did. My mom died when I was very young! Think of how that effected me." Miley cried.

"You think it is bad on you? I never seen my mom! My mom left me on your guys door step when I was a baby. I don't remember my mom. Because she ran away from me, from being a parent!" Lilly cried.

"I know Lilly. I know. Neither one of us, have really had a mom. And it is hard. It really is. But, you had my mom, when you came. You had my mom, until you were 5." I said.

"Yes, but she wasn't my mom. She never would be. Because I don't have a mom. And, I never will, anymore. I have made it through all these years without, having one. And I am gonna make it through more years." Lilly said, putting her head in her hands.

Miley pulled into a parking spot. After having that very emotional conversation with Lilly, I wasn't ready to face anything.

"Well, see you later, Lilly. I need to go to class." I said, before walking away. Me and Lilly usually sit down at a table before school starts, but today I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to get away from Lilly. I know that sounds mean, but if you were in my shoes right now, you would know what I mean.

The bell for school rang. Miley was the first one in the class. Which was different, she is usually one of the last people in class. Not the first. Sarah walked into the class.

"Hey Miley, your in here early. I am usually the first one in. Is everything ok? You only come in here early when something is bothering you." Sarah noted. Sarah was like one of my best friends. She understood me, like Lilly did. Although Sarah was a earth geek, she was still nice, and well awesome.

"Yeah, something is bothering me. But it is about Lilly, so I would rather not say it." I told Sarah. Sarah was also a understanding person. She would understand if you have to cancel on her, as long as you have a reason for doing so.

"Ok, Miley. You know I am always here if you wanna talk." Sarah turned back to the front of her seat.

"Wow, why does everyone keep saying that?" Miley screamed.

"Say what?" Sarah asked.

"That they will always be here if I wanna talk. My dad has said that, you have said that. My fricking boyfriend has said that! Why wont people leave me the fuck alone!" Miley yelled, but instantly started crying.

"Awe, Miley. I am sorry. You look like something is really bothering you. I am sorry. I cant leave you alone, if your crying like this. I am your friend, I am always here for you." Sarah hugged me.

The day went on, boring.

The bell rang for the end of the last class. Finally school was over!

Travis was waiting for Miley outside of the school. Miley ran over to him.

"Hey, honey! How was your day?" Miley asked, kissing him, once she got to him.

"Mine was pretty good. But not as good as it would have been if you were there." Travis smiled, at her.

"Awe, your so cute. My day was hell!" Miley sighed. "Me and Lilly were driving to school. And, we got into yet another fight, about our mothers. And how we never really knew them. And then a spased at one of my best friends."

"Awe, my poor girl had a horrible day! Do you wanna hang out with me for a little while so I can cheer up your mood?" Travis asked.

"Um, sorry me and Lilly are gonna do something. But you can come if you want. I will be able to spend some time with my best friend, and boy friend. That will totally cheer up my mood!" I enthused.

"Sure. That will be fun."


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Lilly got into the car to go get Travis. "Miley where are we going? I thought we were going to hang out. But, it looks like we are going over to Travis's. What is going on, Miley?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Travis asked me if I wanted to hang with him today, and I told him that we were going to hang out. But, then I told him that he could come with us. And he said yes." I explained.

"Miley! This was suppose to be our day. Not your day, with your boyfriend, and your friend just walking around the mall alone! Me and you. Travis wasn't included in that." Lilly yelled.

"I didn't want to cancel on you, and I wasn't feeling that happy, and Travis is always there for me. So I told him that he can come with us. I thought you wouldn't mind it." Miley told Lilly, in a yell.

"But I do mind! This is our day. Not yours and Travis's." Lilly yelled. "As far as I am concerned it is not our day anymore, it is your's and Travis's. And I don't want to be apart of the picture."

Miley stopped the car and Lilly got out, running to the other side of the road and started walking the distance home.

Miley stopped in front of Travis's house, crying. Travis walked to the car, getting in. When he looked at me, he was confused. "Miley, honey what's wrong?"

"Me and Lilly had a fight on the way here. I didn't tell her that you were coming with us. And, she freaked, so she ran out of the car. And started walking home." I cried.

"Awe honey, do you just want to go home. I will stay home, and you can just go home. Don't worry I will see you tomorrow morning to pick you up for school. Go home to Liz. Make things right with Lilly. Call me tomorrow, or something. Wait right, I said I was going to pick you up tomorrow. I will miss you, see you tomorrow." Travis kissed my cheek, getting out of the car and walked into his home.

I was driving home, when I saw Lilly walking. I stopped right beside her, she starred at me, furiously.

"What do you want?" She spat. Crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am sorry, get it the car. You don't have to talk, I just don't want you to have to walk home." I told her, apologetically.

"Fine. But don't expect me to talk. Because that I will never do again. We may live together, but we will never talk, or be friends again." Lilly said getting into the car.

"You don't have to talk, but I am. I need you to know this, I will never forgive myself if you don't hear this, ok?" I asked, starting to drive again.

"I told you I am not talking. I don't care if you talk, but I am not!" Lilly said again, getting really annoyed at Miley's lack of listening.

"We have been through a lot. My baby, fights. Horrible fights. Me telling you not to go meet your mother, which I have to say was very horrible of me. I cant believe I did something like that. And, we have been through me not telling you that my boyfriend is going to hang with us on our special night. But if you could forgive me for all of that, you're a amazing friend. I don't blame you if you cant, but I certainly would. You mean way to much to me we have been friends five years, and that is too much to risk." Miley told Lilly, tears falling like a water fall down my cheek. Lilly looked up at me, herself crying, too. I didn't know if it was sad crying, or angry crying. Or crying like you have just lost your best friend, and that your never going to get her back.

"Your right. That was very horrible of you, and I don't know you did it, but I forgave you. And, then we had another fight. But, we always made up. And, you were having a bad day, which everyone has once in a while and they want to spend it with there best friend, and boyfriend. I freaked on you, and for that I am very sorry. I love you Miley." Lilly hugged me. I hugged her back. Awe, such a nice make-up.

We got home, hand in hand. (friend way.) Robby looked at us like we were crazy.

"Ok it seems to me that you guys had a fight, and made up. Two thumbs up if I am right." Robby smiled, putting dishes away that were in the dishwasher.

Me and Lilly put our thumbs up, signifying Robby was right. "And, were not going to tell you what the fight was about. We don't have enough time. We are going to give each other make-over's and medi pedi's."

"You girls go have fun. I will bring in a snack later." Robby told us, as we headed out the door to our bedroom.

I was putting toe-nail paint on Lilly's feet. She had hot pink on, it really looked good on her. While I was putting some on her toe's she was doing the same with me! Awesome! After we were done that, we started putting make-up on each other. But, backtrack a little bit, Lilly now had the most awesome toe's in the history of ever. They were hot pink, with a little butterfly on everyone. Miley's: They were Navy blue, with a red rose on everyone. They were both gorgeous.

Robby came in with two bottles of coke, and two plates of food. Seriously this is a snack not a meal! But I don't care, it is food, and I haven't eaten all day.

"I thought you guys would be hungry. I suppose none of you have eaten today, so I brought supper for you, I made it a little while ago before you two got home." Robby told them, putting the two plates on the table and the bottles of coke then walked out of their room.

Me and Lilly went over to the two plates of food, and started eating it. It was so good. Yummy! Macaroni and Cheese with steak. It was the best meal I have ever eaten!

After they were finished eating they went back to having fun! Lilly put lime green shadow on me, and hot pink lipstick, and green blush! I looked horrendous. Now, it was time to get her back.

"And this will teach you for messing with me," I laughed, starting to make-upafy Lilly. I put on very silver eye shadow, and white lipstick, and black blush. Lilly looked worse then I did, (that I think.)


	14. Chapter 14

"Miley! I didn't do it that horrible to you! Why did you make me look like a thousand times worse then you?" Lilly asked pouting.

"Aww muffin. You can wash it off." Miley smiled, handing Lilly a wash cloth.

"Your evil!" Lilly sent Miley a death glare, then softened her gaze. "Listen… I am sorry for how I acted today. It was totally stupid of me. I love hanging out with you and Travis but sometimes I would like to just hang out with you. Like we used to before boys came along."

"Your not sorry, I knew how much you wanted to just hang with me, and I told Travis he could come without telling you about it. I am sorry Lilly." Miley said, hugging her best friend.

"It's okay." Lilly smiled hugging Miley back.

While the girls were continuing their slumber party, there was a knock on the Stewart house. It was Nick. Robby answered the door, and the smile that used to be on his face was gone.

"Nick what are you doing here? I am sure my daughter has made herself clear that she didn't want to see you anymore." Robby said, but didn't kick Nick out of the house. He let him in.

Jackson came down the stairs, and saw Nick and Robby sitting on the couch talking. "Dad, what's Nick doing here? I thought Nick and Miley broke up…"

"He wants to talk to Miley. Do you think we should…let him?" Now Robby was standing by Jackson in the kitchen so Nick could here them talking.

"Well if what he is saying is true, and he really means it, then yeah, I think we should let him. He really looks like he misses her, and loves her. And maybe Miles still feels like that," Jackson explained.

"Fine…" Robby sighed. He walked back over to where Nick was sitting on the couch. Nick quickly got up to face Robby. He kept his back straight. "I will let you talk to her. For fifteen minutes. Thank Jackson, he is the one who persuaded me to let you."

Nick looked over at Jackson, and smiled. But Jackson didn't return the smile. Nick headed up the stairs, to Miley's room. He knocked on the door, and Miley answered it a couple moments later. She froze when she saw him standing on the other side of the door. Lilly went to the door, where Miley was standing-frozen. Lilly gasped. She couldn't even think of how Miley was feeling right now.

"Nick… What the hell are you doing here! I thought I told you to not talk to me anymore! You obviously don't listen to me, do you?" Miley yelled. Nick stepped into the room, and kissed Miley passionately. Miley squirmed in Nicks embrace. When he finally pulled away from a long passionate kiss, Miley slapped him hard on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Miley yelled.

"I am so sorry Miley. I never meant to hurt you before. You know I still love you. You know it, you know I love you Miley. I didn't mean to cheat on you. It was stupid, and I have regretted it every day! Please forgive me." Nick pleaded.

"No! I am happily dating Travis right now. There is nothing you can do or say to me that will make me forgive you." Miley said stubbornly.

Nick pulled out a picture of Miley and him, or their first date. She looked so in love, as she kissed his cheek in the photo Nick had taken. On the back of the picture it said with both of their handwriting, that 'We will never separate. Never will we fall. Lovers For Life!' Miley could feel the tears falling, as she read the message that they both wrote on the back of the picture. She looked at Nick, he had the same amount of sadness in his eyes, but he wasn't crying.

"You cant do that Nick. You cant come here without even letting me or my family know, and come to my room, kiss me. Then show me that picture! It isn't fair!" Miley yelled, punching him in the chest three times.

Robby and Jackson could hear Miley yelling from upstairs. Robby: on several occasions wanted to go up there and tell Nick to go home, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. And Jackson told him not to, or else Miley would hate him for life.

"Want to know what isn't fair? The girl I love wont give me one more chance, even though she knows what I did was a one time thing, and that I would never do it again. You know how much I love you. And care about you. Why wont you trust me again?" Nick asked, holding onto the picture of back when they were both still perfectly in love.

"Because you hurt me Nick, I am afraid of getting hurt again. I, cant handle the pain." Miley answered.

"And you don't think Travis wont hurt you ever?" Nick asked. Miley looked down to the ground indicating she knew, but she just didn't want to say anything. Then she looked back up.

"I know he will, but I just try and tell myself that he wont." Miley said. Tears now fully falling. The tears had made her cheeks fully damp.

"Then why do you stay with him?" Nick asked.

"Because I am afraid that if I fall in love with you all over again that I will get hurt again." Miley said. She walked over to her bed, and sat down. She looked at Nick. Her eyeliner started to run down her cheeks. But she didn't care right now.

"You need to know Miley, that I will never, ever hurt you ever again. Do you know that? I never meant to hurt you." Nick pleaded, walking towards her slowly.

Lilly felt sorry for her best friend, witnessing all this right now, she knew Miley was going through a hard time.

There was yet another knock on the door. Robby went towards the door, and answered it. Travis was standing on the other side. "Travis? Well this is going to be interesting." Travis walked in the house, ignoring Robby's comment.

"Where is Miley? In her room I am guessing?" Travis asked. Jackson and Robby nodded. Travis made his way up the stairs. He didn't hear any of the talking that had been going on for the past ten minutes in Miley's room, which was good.

He knocked on the door. Lilly opened it, and froze where she was standing. Travis pushed aside from Lilly, and walked over to Miley and Nick.

"What is going on here?" Travis demanded.

"What is going on here?" Travis demanded.

Miley couldn't believe what was happening! Nick was trying to get her back, then Travis came. What was so wrong with having a girls day with NO drama?

"Travis… what are you doing here? I told you me and Lilly were having a girls day!" Miley yelled.

"I thought you would like some company, but instead I walk into you room seeing you and Nick talking! What the hell is going on here?" Travis yelled. He slapped Miley in the face. Nick stood up, his face getting redder with anger.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Nick screamed.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Travis asked. Nick stood about two inches taller then Travis, but he didn't care.

Jackson and Robby could hear every little word coming out of their mouths, even the whispers. Robby couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know what was going on up there. He got up, but Jackson was too quick for him. He stopped him before he made it to the stairs. "Let them work it out for themselves." He said softly. He lead Robby back to the couch, and turned on the TV.

Back upstairs Nick and Travis were starring each other down. Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She needed to stop this before it got worse. She got Miley up. She had a huge bruise on her face from where Travis slapped her. Miley and Lilly went between them. Lilly pulled Nick, and Miley pulled Travis. Miley took Travis out to the hallway.

"Travis what the hell is wrong with you? Me and Nick were just talking. You had no right to do any of that! I want you out of my house! FOREVER! We are done! We are over Travis!" Miley screamed into Travis's face.

"Whatever, Bitch! I didn't need you anyway. There are lots of girls at school that are lined up to get some of the Travis!" Travis yelled then stormed down the stairs, and out of the house before Robby could say anything.

Miley rubbed her cheek as she walked back into her room. Nick ran to her, an hugged her softly.

"Miley are you ok?" He asked almost instantly. Miley nodded, she just didn't say anything.

"I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. If I wasn't there, then you wouldn't have had to break up with him, I am so sorry!" Nick apologized. Miley could see that he really was sorry.

"I know your sorry Nick! Its fine. He hit me. He slapped me Nick. I don't want to be with someone who will hurt me, physically and emotionally. But maybe I can be with someone who hurts me emotionally." Miley smiled. Nick looked at her hopefully.

"I love you Miley." Nick pulled her in for another hug.

"I love you too Nicky!" Miley held onto him closely. Nick closed the small distance between them, and kissed her.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long, not updating point. I started to not like Hannah Montana again, and all that. I am going to be finsihign all of my Hannah Montana fics within the next couple of days. Sorry but i am not a Niley fan anymore. I am now a Channy fan and Adam and Cassie fan and Body and all of those. But please tell me what you tihnk of this chapter, and i am thinking one or two chapters left for this one. Sorry! :)**


End file.
